The Search of a New Life
by EvilBrooks
Summary: This is a slightly AU/ OC SwanQueen fic. Emma is a Mord'sith (from the Legend of the Seeker Realm), and Regina meets her in the forest. They soon grow close as Emma looks for her long lost son. The story takes place within the current OUAT arch, alternations have been in relation to Emma's role. This is M rated as there are descriptions of violence and minor sexual content.


_AUTHORS NOTE: This is a slightly AU SwanQueen story as Emma is not the saviour, but a Mord'sith (from the Legend of the Seeker realm). Therefore, she may also be slightly OC, but I do hope you can still recognise some traits of her._

 _This story is based in Storybrooke, as Regina goes into the woods to find Robin, she runs into someone else entirely. Regina and Emma soon get along, despite Emma's Mord'sith self, and they become close. The story takes place in the current arch of OUAT, but because Emma is AU (sort of) here, I've had to make alterations to her original storyline- I hope it all turns out to make sense eventually. Snow and Charming are not Emma's parents as that would've made everything SUPER complicated as Mord'sith Emma is from that other world. But if you have any questions in relation to this, do not hesitate to ask!_

 _Warnings that there is quite some mentions violence in this story, so if you do not wish to read about that, please skip this._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story._

 _Any mistakes are mine, and if there are, I apologise._  
 _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think! Mwah!_

* * *

Regina took slow, determined strides on the forest path, hoping she would find Robin. The more time she spent thinking about bringing him back to Storybrooke, the more she realised it was an impulsive and senseless decision. The moment she had set eyes him in that alternate version of The Enchanted Forest while rescuing her sister Zelena, she'd thought it was her second chance of love. In hindsight, she knew it was wishful thinking. Ever since his arrival, she has pressured him, this other Robin, to be and become someone he was not. And he'd voiced those concerns; that he wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations, and would be unable to fulfill the shoes of the man Regina once knew. It was why she wanted to find him now, to truly apologise for pressuring him, albeit, explain that she'd done so inadvertently.

Ever since she had broken her own curse- the Dark Curse, by adopting Henry, Regina had been somewhat reluctant to find love for herself. Her happiness did not depend on a man, and she was truly happy with her life with Henry. Through the years, the residents of Storybrooke had come to accept her for Regina Mills, although not forgiven her as the Evil Queen. Some had travelled back to the Enchanted Forest, and Regina had helped those who did. People that had forgiven her were Snow and Charming, or well, Mary Margaret and David, her former nemesis. Of course, Regina should've expected as much, from the ever annoyingly chirpy woman, and David had become her friend in the past years, more than she'd ever thought possible.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, clearing her mind of the vast amount of thoughts occupying her mind. She wanted to get back to what she was actually doing; finding Robin.

She continued on foot deeper into the forest, the trees around her heavy with rain, the air dense as she struggled to collect her thoughts. Her silent deliberations were abruptly halted by the sound of a twig snapping in the not so far distance from her; she froze. Her gaze searching, it fell not on Robin, whom she'd expected, but a woman.

Regina straightened as she stood, soundlessly watching. The woman sat hunched down, as if fallen from the sky. Her long blond hair was gathered in a tight braid that fell over her shoulder. Judging from what the woman wore, she was not from this world. Skin-tight, blood red, almost burgundy, leather covered her from top till toe. It wasn't until the woman stood that Regina noticed the intricate design of the entire leather suit. A corset was seemingly held in place by three gold-coloured metal clasps, and the same colour red bands functioning as lace at the sides of her waist. From the corset, there was another clasp that led to the collar of her neck; giving her the most authoritative look. At her waist, she had a belt that held two leather rods with golden chains at the left side of her hip. Nothing but the word intimidating would describe the woman's demeanour.

Without thinking, Regina retreated a step, and the heel of her boot hit a nearby rock.

Immediately, the blond woman shot her gaze towards Regina; her green eyes were icy cold.

She took slow strides towards her, the red leather creaking at every step. On instinct, Regina lifted her hands in an attempt to defuse the potentially hostile situation.

The woman in red halted slightly, "Where are we?" she spoke in a calm manner, eyeing Regina.

"Stoorybrooke, Maine".

The woman's lips quirked up into a smirk, "Then I'm where I need to be." She took a step aside and past Regina, marching down the path she'd just come from.

Regina turned abruptly, "Excuse me? I might be able to help you, whatever you're here for." She spoke in a business-like manner, exhibiting the queen and mayor she used to be.

The woman halted, and the earth seemed to still. She turned, meeting Regina's stare, appraising her.

When the woman didn't say anything, Regina cleared her throat; "If I'm right in assuming that you're not from here, I gather you could use some help." She stated matter-of-factly.

The blonde tilted her head, pursing her lips, "I suppose you're right." She took a few steps back towards Regina and extended her hand, "I'm Emma."

Regina took the offered hand and gave a firm shake, "Regina."

Something in the air shifted as they let go of each other's hands, but both seemed to shrug it off without paying it too much heed.

"So…" Regina started, "Where are you from, if I may ask?" She maintained a cautious tone, not entirely sure how Emma would play this from here and onward.

"I'm from a realm that I doubt you've heard of. It took the Wizard who sent me here immense power to create a gateway to this, Storybrooke." She waived a hand, "I don't really know what he did; we Mord'sith prefer to stay clear of all matters involving magic."

Emma was right, Regina had never heard of Mord'sith; she had no idea what language it was, what it even meant, if it was something or someone. It was a jarring thought. Regina did usually know everything, she prospered on control; now she had none. There was something about this woman in red leather that she trusted, even though she didn't know her. There was something she recognised; that look in her eyes told Regina that she knew pain, and intimately so. Emma seemed to thrive on confidence and strength, holding a posture that only a woman who'd fought countless battles would; a woman who had taken lives; but also saved them.

Emma appeared to notice Regina's contemplative moments and stopped in her movement forwards, turning to face Regina, "I can only assume you have many questions, but there's far too much to tell you." She paused and gave a slight smile, "All you need to know is that I'm not here to kill anyone, and I won't hurt you." she crossed her arms, "If that was my intention, you would be dead already."

Before Regina could answer, her phone rang. The sound of it caused Emma to take several cautionary steps back. Regina looked up, "A communication device of sorts." She pointed to the screen of her phone before gracefully sliding her thumb across the lit screen to answer.

A frantic David was shouting at the other end, and Regina couldn't understand a word he was saying. Taking a deep breath, she asked him to calm down. As he in a slightly slower pace repeated himself, Regina hung up the phone while stating that she'd be there in a moment.

Emma looked at her, puzzled.

"A friend of mine is in trouble; I need to help." Regina tucked the phone back into her pocket.

Emma's attitude changed from puzzled to serious; "What kind of trouble?" the gaze she held was almost frightening.

Not wanting to go into details, Regina simply replied, "Some idiot wants to kill her with a magical sword." She attempted to downplay the gravity of the situation as not to cause additional worry.

With sudden urgency, Emma grasped Regina's upper arm, it almost hurt. "Magic?" realising her hold on Regina's arm, she let go, "If your friend is in trouble with magic, _I_ am the one you need."

Impatient, Regina shot the other woman a glare, "What do you mean?"

Emma crossed her arms, "Let's just say that Mord'sith are weapons of sorts, able intervene with magic."

Regina glanced down at the red leather rods dangling from the golden chain at her hip, "I am the Mord'sith." She took a hold of the red leather rod, and it gave an odd hiss as she did. She held it up for Regina to see, her jaw flexing, "This is an Agiel."

Out of a curiosity that Regina didn't know where originated from, she reached out her index finger towards the Agiel. Before she could move an inch, Emma grasped her wrist, this time, it hurt.

Emma's glare was cold as ice, "Do you feel that pain as I am gripping your wrist?" she hissed through her gritted teeth, "If you were to touch my Agiel, even with your index finger, it would hurt infinitely more. So much more in fact, that it would cause you to double over and throw up. And worse, if you would be unable to retract your hand, you would likely bite off your tongue and end up on the ground, convulsing."

When Emma let go of Regina's wrist, she retreated several fearful steps. She stood, soothing the slight ache of her wrist with her other hand.

"I'm sorry to be so blatant, but it was a warning Regina. It is a mere verbal demonstration of what it's capable of. I wouldn't direct it towards you." Her voice saddened somewhat.

She sheathed her weapon, "I will help you."

Regina assessed her for a moment. The face that had moments before been golden under the clearing sky, had gone slightly ashen, her eyes dark. Her facial expression revealed nothing; as if a veil had been pulled up to conceal her. With a small start, Regina acknowledged it as something that she herself used to do in moments where she had to prevent any emotions from escaping her. Thereby Regina knew Emma was speaking the truth, she did tough, not want Emma to see that instant recognition, and mirrored Emma's expression, "If this is some sort of trick..."

"Yes, yes, you'll kill me. I've heard it before." Emma replied, waving Regina's threat away with her hand.

A few moments later, they were standing in the middle of High Street, not too far from the Diner, much to Emma's initial disdain having to teleport there. Regina hadn't even listened to the woman's arguments, wanting to avoid magic; she'd simply ignored it. Regina was faced with the scene unravelling in front of them: Mary Margaret stood opposite a hooded figure Regina knew to be Gideon.

Gideon merely stood, watching, as Mary Margaret looked down at her hands, empty of any weapon. Regina was entirely fixed at the sight, and she didn't notice Emma leaving her side.

Emma strode purposefully towards Gideon; she was wholly relentless in her approach.

Her voice had dropped an octave as she spoke, "You would be wise to drop that, _pet_." She gestured to the sword Gideon had pointed toward Mary Margaret. As Emma must have anticipated, he took a step towards her, unleashing his magic.

Regina watched in astonishment as the magic had no effect on her.

Instead, she simply lifted the palm of her hand towards him, and he collapsed to the asphalt floor, screaming and writhing in agony. She took the last remaining steps towards him and crouched in front of him. Leaning down, her face was inches from his, whispering something no one could hear. In response, he spat in her face. She merely glared in contempt, and in one swift movement, one barely noticeable to anyone watching, she'd unsheathed her Agiel, and pressed it to the side of his ribs. After a split second, there was a loud pop as a rib broke. After that, the hiss of the weapon became inaudible through Gideon's cry of pain. The sound of it quickly dissipated, but he remained on the ground, convulsing from the effects of Emma's weapon.

Regina was slightly horrified by what she was seeing, but was unable to tear her eyes away.

"Stand." Emma commanded over her captive. When he didn't do as she'd ordered, she again pressed the Agiel to his side.

"Stand!" she repeated with an elevated tone of voice.

Despite being in obvious pain, Gideon scrambled to his feet, fearing the consequences if he failed to obey.

Emma took several steps closely around him, like a shark circling its prey. She spat on the ground, pointing towards the humble mark it left, "You will stand exactly there, and not move nor speak unless spoken to. Understand?"

He nodded furiously in response, and it clearly wasn't the response Emma had demanded; she backhanded him hard enough to cause him to stagger several steps backwards, "Do you understand?" she emphasised.

Gideon spoke up and clambered to the spot on the ground, marked by her saliva, "Yes, Mistress Emma."

Sheaving her Agiel at the side of her hip, she turned towards Regina, expecting an order.

Attempting to shake away the amount of violence she'd just witnessed with a shake of her head, she realised that words failed her. She briefly looked over at Mary Margaret, who was evidently frightened of Emma, also unable to more or speak.

Gathering herself, Regina inhaled, "Thank you Emma." she said with a reassuring smile as Emma's confident appearance seemed to falter as no one spoke.

The woman let out a small sigh in response, and added, "What do you want me to do with him?" her eyes looked from Regina to Mary Margaret, waiting for instructions.

Coming to her senses, Mary Margaret approached Emma, "Thank you, for saving my life."

Emma gave a single, deep nod in answer.

"What can you do? I mean, he seems bound to you somehow." Mary Margaret ventured.

Fisting her hand while glancing back at Gideon who still stood in the exact same position as before, she exhaled. "He's acting that way because he's afraid of the pain I can cause him. And since he knows that he can't get away because using his power will also trigger excruciating pain."

Mary Margaret looked mystified, "You mean to say that he can't use his magic, and if he tries to, he will be in as much pain as earlier?"

"Yes." Emma replied as she adjusted on of the clasps on her corset.

Regina crossed her arms, "Wait, he'll stay like this forever?"

Emma looked indifferent, bored, as if being faced with explaining a fairly simple lesson to children, "No, I assume I can release him from it."

Regina presented her with a scowl, "You assume?"

"My previous subjects haven't survived my training." Emma wore that emotionless mask, signifying her nature as Mord'sith. A veneer that would make anyone's blood run cold.

To either prove her point or assuage their worries, Emma approached Gideon; no less daunting or menacing than before. "My pet." She started, " _If_ I release you from my hold on you, will you vow to live an honourable life?" she offered him that icy gaze that Regina recognised from earlier.

He nodded energetically, "Yes, Mistress Emma. I promise!"

Emma hummed, "I will know if you don't." she threatened in a sing-song voice. Sparing a glance at both Mary Margaret and Regina, she flicked her wrist facing Gideon. He fell forwards, gasping, and with no time to lose, was engulfed in a cloud of dark smoke and disappeared. Emma held up her leather covered hand, studying it, "Hm. Never knew I could do that."

* * *

Regina wanted to keep her promise, she was determined to help Emma if she could. She drew the corners of her mouth up into a small, private smile. A mere one or two years ago she would never have volunteered to help anyone, especially not a woman like Emma, who's intentions were unknown. Regina had come so far since then, and most importantly she'd come to accept herself- she no longer feared the person she was. She _accepted_ herself as she was. And besides that fact, she felt oddly connected to Emma.

In the minutes after the ordeal with Gideon, having become very close to killing Mary Margaret, Emma had in her own words attempted to explain to the pixie haired woman that Gideon was likely to keep his distance. Mary Margaret for her part had no trouble imagining whatever fate he was faced if he so much blew in their direction. Thus, Mary Margaret being who she was thanked Emma once again, who waved it off like it was nothing.

Once again, Regina was standing alone with the leather clad woman.

While enquiring about Emma's sleeping arrangements, the woman had merely shrugged and said that she would be fine. She would sleep on the forest floor in the woods somewhere, beneath a tree, and hunt a rabbit. Of course, she went on to stating that she'd always managed quite well on her own.

Regina had scoffed, "You are not sleeping outside."

Emma for her part seemed indifferent, Regina suspected it was a guise, one that she was continuously true to. After some persuasion, Emma had reluctantly agreed to Regina's offer to stay at her mansion.

They entered through the foyer, the grand door swinging open; a welcoming warmth greeted them. Emma took a cautious step over the threshold, however unconcerned to the luxury of the mansion, and Regina could only guess that the woman had been to many palaces in her time.

Regina chuckled lightly as they entered, "So, Mistress Emma, huh?"

Emma abruptly turned, smirking at her, "Mm, yes." She paused, flexing her hand, her leather glows creaking, still admiring her own power, "Only to my subjects." She eyed Regina, "I'm still Emma to you, your Majesty." She finally gave a deep bow of her head as one would to display respect meeting royalty.

Regina halted while removing her coat, "What…" she looked astonished at Emma's statement, "I never told you I was the Evil Queen."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek in the most seductive manner, one which Regina could only assume was a part of her nature as Mord'sith. "I recognise a Queen when I see one."

Regina suddenly felt exposed to Emma's wandering eyes, she cleared her throat, "You hungry?"

"Mm, very." Emma replied, keeping her gaze fixed at the other woman.

Mord'sith were peculiar to say at least, but Regina wouldn't let herself be affected by what she could only assume to be Emma's way. And she certainly remembered that she herself used to be very good at that game- the one Emma was playing.

As Regina led them to the kitchen, she opted to serve some homemade cider, it usually gave a good impression. She reached on her toes to get two glasses, and heard Emma shifting her weight as she stood.

Placing two glassed on the counter, she turned to place some leftover lasagne in the oven and set the timer.

Regina turned once more and poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses, and gestured towards her study, "Shall we?"

Emma gave a nod and followed Regina.

Placing the glasses on the coffee table, she carefully watched Emma as her eyes roamed over the large bookcases there.

Remaining where she stood, Emma's gaze swept over the entire office, noticing everything from the ornate oak frame around the fireplace to the bowl of red apples on the table. She traced her index finger over a shining red apple, and spoke without looking up, "In some parts of the Midlands, where I come from, red fruit is a sign of poison."

Regina didn't reply to what seemed to be a statement, and instead gestured, "Please, sit." She watched Emma sit down at the gold coloured couch. While standing, Regina gave a flick of her hand, and the fire ignited in the hearth. Emma didn't seem surprised by her action.

Sipping her cider, Emma commented, "Very good, Your Majesty." She straightened and sat upright, crossing her legs.

Regina shook her head at the title, one that Emma seemed intent on maintaining. She watched as Emma carefully placed the glass down at the table, still wearing her leather glows.

"So, Emma, why are you here?" Regina asked with a soft smile.

Emma had expected the question and was ready to offer a reply, "I am here to find my son."

She conveyed it as if it was a mere business transaction between two parties.

Regina smiled at the recognition of that notion, and her thoughts went to Henry, "I have a son too, Henry. He's at a school camp and won't return for a few weeks." She paused when Emma didn't give a reply, it didn't seem in her nature to exchange niceties when it came to such matters. She cleared her throat, "A son?"

Lifting her glass, Emma swirled it around, causing the content to bubble slightly, "Well, I gave birth to one. That's about it." Emma seemed so unemotional, it was almost frightening.

Regina had no doubt in her mind that Emma would kill her in a heartbeat if she had reason to. She sensed that this was a painful matter, and she had to choose her next words carefully.

Calmly, Regina took a sip of her cider, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

The blond woman sat up straight in the sofa, her neck and jaw flexing. She gripped the red leather rod at her waist, a distinctive hiss piercing the tense silence.

Regina could only imagine her hardship of the Mord'sith's life; if darkness like that was visible, Emma would be engulfed by it.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the ring of the timer. As Regina stood, she caught a glance of Emma's alarmed eyes.  
She held up a reassuring hand, "Time for dinner." She said and gestured for Emma to follow.

They sat at the kitchen dinner table, both uneasy with one another for some reason.

Emma cleared her throat, "This is lovely Regina, I have never had anything like it." She said and gave a soft smile.

"I wouldn't expect you had. Glad you like it." She offered a warm smile in return.

Dinner went by in silence. It wasn't really awkward, it was more of an unwillingness to start a conversation, not knowing what to say.

Regina cleared the table and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Contemplating for a moment, she figured that now was the time for something stronger than cider.

Without a word, she held up a glass of scotch, neat, and handed it to Emma, and she accepted it with an appreciative smile.

Returning to the study, they sat once more, opposed to one another, in silence.

"I think you misunderstand Your Majesty." Emma started.

Regina was startled from her silent thoughts. She didn't give a reply, just a nod of encouragement.

Emma sighed, "I am conditioned to be emotionally detached. That is why it's so easy for me to kill and cause pain. That's the way for the likes of us."

Regina leaned forward slightly, "You mean Mord'sith?"

Sitting back, Regina listened as Emma put words to her life story- a story which she somehow felt comfortable telling Regina. Comfortable to some extent of course. For every sentence Emma told, Regina felt herself being drawn into the life, a life that used to be Emma's. If you could call it a life, that was.

The women that became Mord'sith did not choose so of their own will. They were taken from their families at a young age to the Mord'sith Temple to be trained. Regina couldn't understand what Emma meant at first, when she said 'trained', but it turned out that it would mean torture.

Emma conveyed with disturbing detail how she would be hung with metal chains by her wrists during the day, and thrown in the dungeons at night, where the rats would feast on her wounds. Regina shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the images.

That would be their lives until they were exposed to a series of loyalty tests; Emma killed her parents at age 12. From then on, she was trained personally by their Lord Darken Rahl, the ruler of the Midlands. He took personal pride in her, and when she came of age, took her to his bed. Becoming intimately familiar with the arts of pain and pleasure, Emma became the ultimate and most feared Mord'sith. Her ability to compartmentalise had become the only reason she survived. Shutting out every memory from her childhood, she had become numb to any sort of emotion and feeling. Every command she obeyed was out of a desire to please her Master, however painful, however horrible, she'd do it without a second thought.

Emma's eagerness to speak died down as she exposed more details of Darken Rahl and how she was bound to him; she was programmed to do anything he asked or wanted, and knew with certainty that she would've slit her own throat if that was his wish.

Regina noticed the emerging look in Emma's eyes; stoic and unmoving. "Is Darken Rahl the father of your child?" Regina asked carefully.

For the first time in the past minutes, Emma looked up and met Regina's gaze.

"Yes. I jumped at the chance to bear his child. I would've jumped at any opportunity to please my Master." Emma said with a defiant laugh. She continued, "He was born without the Gift, so he was taken from me. And that is all I've known until recently."

Regina placed her empty glass at the table, "The Gift?"

"You are gifted." Emma smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina asked, "My magic?"

Emma gave a nod in confirmation.

"You found out more about your son recently?" Regina asked after a moment.

Emma leaned back in the sofa, and like before, she placed her gloved hand on the Agiel at her side, the golden chain dangling from the holster as she did so,

"For the past few years I've travelled with the Seeker, The Mother Confessor and a Wizard. They helped me find out more." Seeing Regina's questioning look she continued, "I'll tell you more about them some other time. But the Wizard sent me here." Emma looked down for a few moments and met Regina's eyes.

"He said that I'd meet a raven-haired woman who would show me the way, and who would become important to me."

Regina's eyes widened, "He said that?" she asked in a more rhetorical manner.

Emma rose, and started pacing slowly, "He said you were essential, that you'd helped me." She stopped, "And you already are." She gave a smile. "Would you mind if I got some sleep?"

Regina stood as well, "Of course not. Let me show you to your room." She paused and her gaze fell to the weapons on Emma's hip, "May I ask, I've noticed you placed your hand on your Agiel several times this evening- does it comfort you somehow?"

Emma stood still for a few moments, contemplating her reply. She met Regina's eyes, "No, far from it." She lifted the weapon and Regina could see the muscles of the other woman's arm strain as she did, "The pain I described it would cause earlier, it's no different for me." Regina's mouth fell open in shock, she couldn't understand how Emma was so composed if that indeed was the case.

Emma swallowed as she holstered the Agiel; once more becoming a part of her armour, "These are the weapons that made me, _broke_ me into a Mord'sith. So, when I touch them, it's certainly not for comfort, it's rather a reminder of who I am, and that I'm someone to be feared. That I'm dangerous."

Placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder, Regina gave a sad but understanding smile.

Regina took small strides towards the hall and up the stairs. She halted in front of the first door on the left side, and opened it. She gestured for Emma to enter and flipped the light switch on the side. She took a few moments to explain some of the practical things that Emma would not be familiar with.

"Do you want something to sleep in?"

Emma turned, eying Regina with slight suspicion, "I have a night shift, thank you." She took a step towards Regina, "But if you could help me unlace, I would appreciate it." She smiled conspiratorially, "In the Mord'sith Temple it was common to help each other in these ways." She stated.

Regina inhaled and rolled her eyes slightly, but nodded.

Emma had to give instructions on where to begin and how far to unlace. Regina worked with surprising speed and ease as she gradually uncovered more of Emma's scarred skin.

"Why red?" she asked as she pulled a lace at Emma's neck.

"I think you know." Emma replied with an odd mixture sadness and pride in her voice.

Having finished unlacing the sides of the woman's waist, Regina cleared her throat.

Emma craned her neck to the side and fixed her eyes are Regina's, "You know, Mord'sith are excellent in the art of pleasure Your Majesty." It was a statement meant to allure.

Regina's cheeks reddened and she chuckled, "Good night Emma." She turned and shut the door behind her.

* * *

It was morning, and Regina woke to the sun rays illuminating her bedroom. She stretched her arms and legs, immediately thinking of Emma- the woman who had entered her life a mere 24 hours ago. Emma's words echoed in her mind, _that I'd meet a raven-haired woman who would become important to me._ Important how? Regina asked herself, she certainly felt drawn to Emma in some way. Maybe it was that Emma knew darkness, more than Regina herself ever did. She was so impressed, almost in awe by how Emma handled herself, how she was able to be her own woman after everything that her former life had demanded of her. Pain and sorrow to last several lifetimes, Regina felt empathy sting in her chest. She was more determined to be there for Emma in the search for her son.

Having gotten dressed, Regina walked down the stairs to the kitchen, finding Emma already dressed in her leather. Convenient that she was able to dress by herself, but needed help undressing, Regina thought.  
Emma was not wearing the collar, which now left her neck exposed, exhibiting ample cleavage. Emma stood straight, as if on guard ready to neutralise any threat.

"Good morning Your Majesty." She nodded firmly towards Regina with a slight smirk.

Regina again shook her head at the title, "Good morning Emma." She rounded the corner of the cooking island and pressed the button of the coffeemaker. Instantly, the machine started puttering and black liquid poured into the pot. She turned and watched Emma stare at what must be so very foreign to her, so Regina explained.

Regina made breakfast, toast and scrambled eggs. Emma had so gallantly offered to hunt breakfast; but Regina politely declined and further explained that it would no longer be necessary to hunt for any food, not here anyway.

They sat, like the evening before, silently consuming the food in front of them. But today was different, for Emma seemed lighter somehow, and Regina didn't know if that was because she felt at ease with Regina after the long conversations the previous night.

"There are some things that I need to look for, that Zedd, the Wizard told me I would find." Emma said as she took a sip of coffee, a beverage that she'd liked immediately, contrary to many others who drank coffee for the first time.

Regina looked puzzled, "What things?" she rested her fork at the edge of her plate, shifting her attention towards Emma.

Emma waved her knife in the air dismissively, "Things of magic, a journey book among other things." She saw that Regina was not following, "It's a book I can use to communicate with Zedd, as long as he has its twin. It sounds complicated, but you'll understand when you see it." She paused for a moment, "He said it would be in a vault."

Regina fell back into the chair, "Of course, a vault." She rolled her eyes at the apparent path that seemed to bind her to Emma at every turn.

The Mord'sith raised her eyebrows in question.

"I have a vault where I store my things of magic, as you put it." She pushed her plate forward and crossed her arms at the table. "I'll take you there, who knows, maybe it's there?"

Emma rose from the table, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "Regina" she started and looked up, "Thank you for everything you're doing for me."

Regina smiled, "Well, I should at least aim to fulfill that role of the raven-haired woman." She chuckled along with Emma.

A short time later, they were on their way to Regina's vault in the car. Emma had been untrusting with the vehicle, believing it had its own mind like a horse. Calming her worries, Regina explained that a car had no mind whatsoever, and that she was in full control of it. Luckily, it was only about five minutes until they reached the graveyard where her family mausoleum was situated.

Emma seemed strangely at ease strolling through the graveyard in the rain, finally entering the vault at Regina's invitation.

Once inside, Regina waved her hand, and the magic emanating from it moved the marble casket to the side, exposing the steps down to the vault.

As the staircase led down to the vault was exposed, Emma looked down nervously, "Are there rats down there?"

Regina was ready to laugh it off, but caught herself as she remembered why Emma might be afraid of them, "No, there shouldn't be."

Emma nodded in response and took the first step down the stairs.

Regina had understood that Emma felt ill at ease with anything to do with magic, so she attempted to reassure her by explaining that none of it should be of harm less she touched it.

"So where would this journey book be, and what does it look like?" Regina asked as her eyes travelled along the bookshelves.

Emma paused her pacing, "It has a black cover with golden sym-" she halted midsentence.

"You found it?" Regina asked and walked over to Emma.

Placing her fingers on the cover and pulling it out, Emma nodded slowly.

Regina for her part was baffled, she'd never seen that book there before, and she should know as she'd spent countless time down here, "That's not been there before." She stated as she watched Emma holding it in her hand.

"Do you have an inkwell and a quill?" she asked while opening the book.

Regina nodded and turned to retrieve it, she returned and placed it on an old trunk for Emma to use as a table.

Nodding her thanks, she hunched as she placed the book in front of her while retrieving a dagger from her boot.

Of course she had a dagger in her boot, Regina shook her head.

Emma removed her glove and placed the blade to her palm and punctured her skin into a long cut, causing blood to ooze; she didn't flinch. She fisted her hand and held it above the inkwell and it dripped in a constant flow into the small container.

She looked up to meet Regina's horrified eyes, "It's the only way to write in this." She stated and watched as her blood started to fill it up, "Do you have a piece of cloth?" she asked and rose.

Regina sighed, "Give me your hand." She took Emma's hand in her palm, and hovered her other above the open wound. Normally when Regina healed someone, she was focused on whatever injury she was to heal. But this time, her eyes were locked with Emma's and her magic flowed freely into the wound without any effort. In a few moments, the wound was closed. Despite that, they stood frozen in that position, that somehow became more intimate than either of them had intended. Regina stroked her thumb over Emma's palm, over the lesion that was no longer there, in a warm gesture that signified something more than acquaintances, or friends even. Something between them shifted and Regina retrieved her hands, and was slightly perplexed that Emma had let her heal the wound despite her inherent fear of magic.

Emma cleared her throat, "Thank you." She said sincerely.

They both spent a few minutes in their own separate silence, contemplating what had happened moment ago. What would they make of it?

Emma for her part attempted to shrug it off as the acceptance of another person, that was usually how far Mord'sith went. But a small part of her brain that usually compartmentalised issues she didn't know or want to understand, rang loud signals in her mind. The raven-haired woman was influencing her, an effect that was so very distant and unfamiliar. It caused a stir deep inside her chest, a warmth creeping into places of her soul that had been cold and still for so long- for as long as Emma could remember. And what puzzled Emma even more, was that she hardly knew the former queen, and yet, she was having such an influence her, the Mord'sith.

Regina watched as Emma stood still, her eyes unmoving and unfocused. Regina startled when Emma shifted her weight and turned towards the oak chest with the items she'd placed there. Sitting down on her knees, she dipped the quill into her own blood within the inkwell. She transferred the tip to the blank paper. When she wrote, the sharp quill rasped the cream coloured paper as she formed the words: _Wizard. Any news? How are your travel companions? E._ The message was short and less descriptive. Regina suspected that Emma would refrain from referring to names if the book had fallen into the wrong hands.

"So what now?" Regina whispered in question as she peeked over Emma's shoulder.

Emma placed the quill into the inkwell, "We wait." She answered as she slipped from her knees to sit on the cold stone floor.

Regina followed suit, "I can't imagine how that book got here."

Turning her head, Emma looked at her with intent green eyes, "I don't know. As you know, I stay clear of anything to do with magic. But I assume it came with me somehow, when I travelled here." She was silent for a moment, "Do you think there are other things here? That you haven't seen before I mean?" Emma asked as she stood.

Regina started looking through the shelves and boxes she had, and came over a metal case, the size of a shoebox and opened it. All items inside where objects Regina hadn't seen before.

Noticing Regina's tense demeanour, Emma came to her side and looked over the contents of the box in Regina's hands, "These are from the Midlands." She stated while staring at the items, she pointed at what looked like a metal collar lying haphazardly at the top, "A Rada'Han."

Regina looked over her shoulder to Emma, "A what?"

"A collar that cuts a person off from their Han, but it's also an object that you can control a person with by sending pain through it." The Mord'Sith described it with ease.

Shrugging her shoulders, Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation; there was so much about that other realm she didn't understand.

Emma gave an understanding smile, "Han is a person's life force, and people who are gifted, like you, use their Han to perform magic. They somehow extend the link beyond the normal life force in a sense that allows them to practice magic."

"You sure know a lot about magic for being a Mord'sith." Regina stated as she lowered the box to the floor.

Emma smirked, "To subdue magic, you must understand it."

"So, this Rada'Han," Regina started, "if you put it around the neck of an ordinary person without magic, they'll die?"

Narrowing her eyes in thought, Emma smiled, "Clever, Regina. But no, it is an object of magic, and therefore must affect someone with magic." Sensing Regina's apprehension towards the Rada'Han, she took a few steps towards her and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, "It won't harm you as long as no one puts it around your neck." She paused and gave a confident smile, "I won't let anyone do that."

At that, Regina looked up, "You won't _let_ anyone?"

"You've seen what I'm capable of. And above all else, I am a bodyguard." Emma stated matter-of-factly, inadvertently not heeding the meaning behind her words; a promise of protection.

Regina gave the other woman a warm smile laced with appreciation, "Thank you Emma."

Glancing over the journey book, Emma gave a loud sigh; nothing but her own writing filled the page. She crossed her arms impatiently, "Maybe we should just go back to your home, and I bring the book- if that's alright?" Emma added quickly as she noticed she'd assumed it was ok for her to come with Regina again.

Regina chuckled, "Of course."

As they drove back to the mansion, Emma held the journey book tightly to her chest with both hands. Regina glanced over, "Afraid someone's going to take it from your grasp?" She returned her gaze to the open road.

Loosening her grip, Emma lowered the book to her lap, "A habit I guess. I'm used to constant threat, it makes you alert and worried at all times."

There was a hidden meaning behind her statement, a testament to her dark and painful past. Regina placed a hand on top of Emma's resting on the book, "I can't imagine how you must feel at every moment of every day. But Emma, you are your own master, don't let others dictate how to live your life, or let their influence on your past life mark the present." Regina withdrew her hand, a gesture that once again became more intimate than she'd intended it to be.

Emma smiled over, her eyes glistening, "Thank you Regina, those words mean very much to me."

Weeks passed without response from the Wizard in Emma's journey book. Everyday Regina would watch as Emma opened the book to the page where she'd written her message to once more display just that; her words. Regina found herself wanting to encourage Emma for every time she seemed to lose hope, but there was only so much she could do. In the mean time, the Mord'sith from the Midlands, had taken it upon herself to adjust to this new realm, and learned anything she needed to know to get on.

During the second week, Emma had offered to find someplace else to stay, that she couldn't possibly exploit Regina's generosity any longer.

Regina wasn't surprising by the offer, after all Emma was an independent woman used to managing and living on her own. But Regina had declined and stated that she was more than happy for Emma to stay at her mansion; it was by far big enough. With a grand smile, Emma had agreed to stay, not having admitted to herself that it was exactly what she wanted: to stay.

And it was unavoidable that Emma would eventually meet some of the other people of Storybrooke. Mary Margaret and David had stopped by to drop off some paper for a council meeting, and once again thanked Emma for saving Mary Margaret's life. Around other people, Emma very much seemed to emphasise her Mord'sith persona, not necessarily intimidating, but a behaviour overflowing with sass and sarcasm. Regina enjoyed it very much as she watched Emma make Mary Margaret uncomfortable in her presence, in a way that she herself never could.

In the week that followed, Emma inquired more of Regina's past, and was interested in Regina for who she was now, and never judged her for her past as the Evil Queen. Emma had even laughed at that title, and said it was ridiculous. She seemed to be so interested in Regina's life and Henry, whom she was still to meet once he returned from camp. As the days passed, they both found that they knew so much about one another, and Emma admitted that she'd never been some much like herself than when she's around Regina. Her life in her own lands had been defined by her past as Lord Darken Rahl's most royal protector and fearless Mord'sith. Now, her life was filled with a new purpose, one that was not filled with darkness and pain, but one that could potentially lead to something great.

Regina and Emma were growing ever closer, and Emma being the inherent Mord'sith would often tease and hint towards something far more intimate and less innocent than a touch of a hand. Every time, Regina would disregard it as a something that Emma would resort to while attempting to ease a tense mood. As of late however, in the past few days, the direct signs she gave were replaced with warm gestures and touches; a palm on Regina's back, the occasional tuck of loose strands of hair behind Regina's ear or a seemingly uncharacteristic stroke of her cheek. This domestic life and increasing familiarity with one another had became part of their daily lives.

One evening after a particularly well cooked dinner by Emma, Regina noticed a different look in her eyes; a look reserved for her, it seemed. The look was a mixture of the Mord'sith seductive ways and of the warm glimmer that had emerged in the past weeks. Regina cleared the tables without paying it too much heed, afraid that if she did, she'd be disappointed. While she had attempted to shrug off her feelings for Emma, expecting them to be a part of a phase, she'd been sorely unsuccessful. There was no denying she was attracted to Emma, she was the most beautiful woman she could imagine with her ever-present gaze and long blond hair. But it wasn't just the physical form of Emma she was attracted to, it was who Emma is, the formidable warrior that would always protect fiercely; the sarcasm that so easily emanated from her; the immense strength it would take for her to be who she was. It empowered Regina. All the sides of her personality where inherent parts of her, and she'd admitted to the fact that Regina was the only one privy to that. Emma had stated that the right to experience all of her, from all her sides was reserved to Regina.

So now, whatever feelings she had for Emma were more than a mere attraction, but she would not utter those words, or even think them, because what were they doing here? Emma was looking for her son, and when she eventually succeeded, what would happen then? Regina wouldn't dare to think that far.

Regina had cleared the dishes, and Emma had settled in the study, room she preferred over the other for a reason Regina didn't really know. Wearing her red leather, the entirety of her was in stark contrast to the golden sofa occupying a large space of the room. Regina entered the study and accepted the glass of scotch Emma handed her. As she did, she glanced down at the journey book lying open at the page Emma had written, "Still nothing?"

Placing her glass next to it, Emma shook her head, "I'm starting to worry, it's unlike them to take so much time in replying." She sighed, "we'll just have to be patient."

Regina's stomach fluttered from the way Emma had used the term 'we' describing a matter that only concerned her, but now signified the two of them. She placed her palm on Emma's thigh, "We must assume that they're all right, and that Zedd will reply soon."

Turning her head, Emma's eyes were suddenly very close, their noses inches apart. Without given the chance to think or retract her hand, Regina felt warm, full lips on her own. They moved towards her own ever softly, testing unknown territory. They pulled apart for a few moments, mostly Emma wanted to make sure Regina was alright. Placing her glass down at the table, Regina bit her bottom lip, and Emma took it as a sign to initiate another kiss. This time, Mistress Emma made herself known; in an instant, she straddled Regina's waist and encouraged her to lie back down. Regina's hands found Emma's waist and back, trailing patterns. Indeed, Mord'sith knew the art of pleasure; Regina let out a moan as Emma's lips were in her neck, feeling the occasional teeth as she softly bit down. She pressed a knee between Regina's legs, beneath her skirt, earning another moan.

Somewhere between the moans elicited by each other, there was a faint rasping sound from the table; a sound they both recognised and almost jumped off each other to look at the journey book. And indeed, there were additional words on the page, other than those written by the Mord'sith: _Emma, are you there? It's the First Wizard._

Emma read the words, but returned her eyes to Regina, a gaze full of mischief. Regina felt the other woman's hand travel up her leg and thigh, stopping just at the line of her underwear, "Don't think for one moment that we won't continue this." She smirked and placed a long, hot kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina sat unmoving, feeling dazed, her body tingled in places that made her face flush. She shook her head to clear mind, and finally managed to focus her attention on the written page in the journey book before them.

Emma looked over once again, "The quill?" She asked.

With a flick of her wrist, both the quill and inkwell appeared on the table next to the journey book. As quickly as it did, Emma started forming a reply, _I am here. Did you run it to trouble?_

They both looked expectantly down at the page, waiting for the Wizard to reply. A few moments passed, and a larger section of handwriting appeared, _Always plenty of trouble, but nothing the three of us couldn't handle. We all hope you are well, and I am sorry to say that I've not been particularly successful in tracing your child. All I received while you travelled through the gateway was: He is where you are._

Regina looked over at Emma's confused expression as she hurriedly wrote in her own blood, _What in the name of the Creator does that mean?_

 _I do not know dear one_. Was the reply that formed quickly after, this time, Emma didn't dip her quill into the blood to write yet again. Another few words appeared as Zedd wrote, _If there is anything you need, you can ask. I will have the journey book with me, and will reply as soon as I am able. But we must say our farewell for now, The Seeker and Mother Confessor send their regards and wish you luck._

Emma sighed, _Thank you old Wizard_. She finished the passage and shut the journey book, slumping back into the sofa.

Regina was as disappointed as Emma that she hadn't received the information she'd hoped for. Leaning back, Regina placed a kiss on Emma's leather covered shoulder, "What now?"

Tensing the muscles in her jaw, Emma looked apprehensive, "In all honesty, I don't know."

They settled in silence, on the sofa, Regina rested her hand on Emma's thigh in an attempt to comfort her, although she knew that no gesture could.

There was a turn in the lock on the front door, audible to the study, and they both jumped off the sofa, Emma all but in defense mode as she held one Agiel in each hand.

Regina was surprised to see it was Henry, returning from camp one day earlier. She had discussed Henry's return with Emma, and that she looked forward to meeting him.

Holding up a hand, Regina signaled to the Mord'sith to sheathe her Agiels. Eventually, Emma reluctantly did.

Henry opened the door and dropped his large backpack to the floor and took large strides toward Regina, opening his armed for a hug, "Hey mom." She said against her hair.

In response, Regina kissed the side of his head, "Hello sweetheart. How was camp?"

He took a few steps back and started untying his shoes, "It was awesome mom! We set up these huge tents and made fires during the night, telling stories around the campfire, and all my friends from school were there!"

Regina chuckled at his exited rambling, she had missed her son. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Emma hiding in the study, not wanting to be in the way of the mother-son reunion. She cleared her throat, "Henry," she started, and gestured towards the study, "This is my new friend, Emma."

He looked up and finally took his boots off, meeting Emma's eyes.

As Emma came closer, her eyes widened, "Dear Spirits." She whispered, her gaze locked on Henry.

Regina knew that look in an instant, and slowly stepped in front of her, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma?"

The Mord'sith swallowed, not knowing what to say, or how to form the words. Words that Regina knew what would entail; that Henry was the boy she'd given birth to all those years ago.

"Mom?" Henry asked, his voice sounding slightly alarmed.

She turned from Emma, towards him, "I'm sorry, she's just tired. It's a lot to explain honey. Go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon."

Henry lifted his pack from the floor and started making his way up the stairs to his room. Once Regina heard the bathroom door shut, she fixed her attention towards Emma, "He's your son, isn't he?" She asked, still resting her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Emma slowly nodded, tears brimming her eyes, "Without a doubt." She stood silent for a few moments, and realised Regina must feel terrified for losing him, "I would never take him from you Regina, I hope you know that."

Finally retracting her hand, Regina nodded, "I know." She paused, "What _was_ your goal, I mean, once you found him?" She inquired carefully.

"I wanted to see how he turned out I guess. That he's nothing like his birth father. Or mother." Emma's gaze fell to the floor in apparent shame.

Regina placed the tips of her fingers under Emma's chin, "He is a good boy. And now that I know you, I see aspects of you in him. _Good_ aspects." Regina emphasised, then added, "I raised him after all."

* * *

Since that eventful evening, Regina had insisted that Emma should stay at her mansion to get to know Henry. But per the Mord'sith's request, they had waited a while before telling him who Emma really was. Thus for a few weeks, it was the three of them, having dinner, getting to know each other more.

Henry for his part, was his usual kind self, curious about Emma, asking many questions about her Agiel and the realm she came from. What was interesting to see was how the former cold and dangerous Mord'sith softened in his presence, taking time and care explaining things to him. She really exhibited an extraordinary patience and ease around him. Henry naturally came to like her, going on and on about how 'cool' she was. Regina found it strangely attractive in Emma, that caring and motherly side of her.

Once they finally told him, that Emma was his birthmother, he didn't seem surprised; very much both to Emma and Regina's surprise. He finally confessed that he'd expected something like it due to Emma's reaction the night he came home, but that he understood they'd waited to tell him. He appreciated the time they had given him to come to terms with it all, and the time he needed to get to know his birth mother.

In the weeks that followed, the three of them had fallen into a routine of a domestic household, and Henry became fonder of Emma after each day. And to be fair, so did Regina. How she enjoyed the moments witnessing Emma and Henry laughing at the TV or their very similar frowns in deep concentration as they were occupied with a task. Now, Regina could say with confidence that she'd finally found the family she didn't know she was looking for; Henry was happy, and she was happy with Emma. Their shared darkness was replaced with the light and love of their life together with Henry. They loved each other now, and would love each other to end of their days.

 _THE END_

 _I hope you liked this story! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
